


Beautiful Surprise

by Tragically



Series: We all got bruises [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Adoption, Cravings, Emotional, Emotional Rollercoaster, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moodswings, Mpreg, Rice ball, Sour Wolf., Special little Snowflake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragically/pseuds/Tragically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles finds out he’s pregnant he isn’t happy about it. Derek is… well Derek is Derek and Stiles is thinking about giving his ‘baby’ up, but what will Derek think of that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you; If you're trying to get pregnant/had a miscarried or are pregnant (and very emotional); Maybe it's better if you don't read this story, I have no attentions to hurt anyone with this story.
> 
> Secondly; I'm not or have been pregnant; so some symptoms are there but are coming later than it would when you're really pregnant and some things won't come at all because I've forgot them or had heard from them when I was already done with writing this story. 
> 
> Yes I have post this story earlier but I had deleted it because of some reasons. 
> 
> And before I get any questions about it; Deaton has a special way to know that someone is pregnant so Stiles must not pee on a stick or something like that. 
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta: Square!^^ 
> 
> I hope you'll al enjoy it (:

 

 

Stiles didn’t feel very well. He hadn’t been feeling well for a long time, but he hadn’t told Derek, because he didn’t want to make him worry. He felt tired all day long, no matter how long he had slept, his head hurt constantly and he had been feeling nauseous all day long. It was hard for Stiles to concentrate in class, and he felt lightheaded sometimes.  
  
“Stiles?” Derek wrapped his arms around him. “Are you all right? You look a little ill.” The world was spinning around him and he really wasn’t able to answer that question right now. He was feeling lightheaded and suddenly it felt like the floor was gone.  
  
“Stiles!” He heard someone yell, before he was put on the couch. Stiles closed his eyes, already feeling exhausted again.  
  
“It’s fine, Derek,” Stiles lied. It really felt worse than it had been the past few days but he didn’t want to tell Derek; because it was Christmas, the first Christmas he could spend with Derek as his mate. Sure, they had spent a lot of Christmases together (not really that much, four to be exact), and maybe it shouldn’t be such a big deal for Stiles, but it was, because Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year and Stiles wanted to make it special, not make him worried about something silly like being nauseous all the freaking time.  
  
“Don’t lie to me, Stiles,” The boy sighed while he looked up at him.  
  
“It’s nothing, really.” Derek could tell that Stiles was lying.  
  
“Why are you lying to me, Stiles? Don’t you trust me enough to tell me what’s wrong?” The boy shook his head.  
  
“No, I just don’t want to ruin our first Christmas together as... you know… mates and all that,” he whispered softly.  
  
“You wouldn’t ruin Christmas just because you’re sick. You silly duck.” Stiles smiled a little at that. Well, at least Derek was cool about it.  
  
“Who’s a silly duck?” Laura walked into the room with Lily, her five months old daughter, in her arms.  
  
“Stiles. He’s sick but he didn’t want to tell me, because he was afraid that he would spoil our first Christmas together. But that’s just ridiculous, right?” Laura smiled while she sat down beside Stiles.  
  
“It’s not silly, I think it’s sweet of him. Your first Christmas together has to be something special, you know. How do you think I ended up with her?” She smiled when she lifted Lily a little. Stiles looked at her with big eyes.  
  
“Really? But I though pregnancies lasted only nine months,” he said softly.  
  
“Yeah, for humans. Wolves carry their pups for eight weeks. I’m a werewolf, I carry them for eleven months.” Stiles' mouth dropped open.  
  
“That’s, like, really long.” Laura nodded.  
  
“Yeah, tell me about it,” she said, while hugging Lily.  
  
“Maybe it’s better if we go to the doctor,” Derek interrupted, while he took Stiles' hand in his. Their fingers locked together and Stiles felt happy. It felt like the spaces between Derek's hands were made just for him, their fingers just fit perfectly together.  
  
“Yeah, maybe that’s for the best,” Stiles answered, slowly getting up. He didn’t want to faint again, he wasn’t a damsel in distress or something like that.  
  
They went to the doctor's office, or in their case; dr. Deaton. Presumably because they (the Hale family) trusted the vet more than a real doctor, a human doctor.  
  
“Derek, Stiles, what can I do for you guys?” Dr. Deaton asked as soon as the two teens walked into the animal clinic. Jarrell wasn’t there, he was shopping because Laura had asked him to get some more diapers for Lily.  
  
“Stiles isn’t feeling so well and we thought maybe you could take a look at him,” Derek said.  
  
“Yes, of course. What are your complaints?” the vet asked while they walked into another room.  
  
“I’m constantly tired, I’m nauseous almost all day and I’m a little lightheaded too.” Stiles sighed. He didn’t like to complain, he felt like an old man, complaining about everything in life.  
  
“Hmm, could you lie down for a minute? Push your shirt up a little,” the vet said, while Stiles sat down on the examination table. He lay down and pushed his shirt up a little while the man put some rubber gloves on. He pressed a little on Stiles stomach while he asked a few more questions.  
  
“Are your nipples more sensitive?” He really didn’t know.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Stiles answered softly.  
  
“Hmm, you can sit up now,” Dr. Deaton said while he threw the gloves in the trash can.  
  
“So what’s wrong with him?” Derek asked, a little worried.  
  
“It seems like Mr. Stilinski is pregnant.” Stiles felt like he was just punched in the gut. He was pregnant? But it couldn’t be! He was guy, for God's sake! Guys didn’t get pregnant! And even if he was pregnant, he wasn’t going to keep it! He was sixteen for crying out loud! What would his dad say if he found out? Nothing, because he wasn’t going to find out, because he wasn’t keeping the baby. Their was no way in hell this was going to happen. Stiles wasn’t going to be a teen mom/dad, whatever he was, because this wasn’t happening. He couldn’t be pregnant. It had to have been some kind of sick joke.  
  
“It’s a joke, right?” Stiles asked while he looked at the vet.  
  
“No, I’m afraid it’s not a joke, Stiles.” The boy felt how the world started to spin and before he even knew it, everything went black.


	2. Another surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you; If you're trying to get pregnant/had a miscarried or are pregnant (and very emotional); Maybe it's better if you don't read this chapter, I have no attentions to hurt anyone with this story.

 

Stiles was angry, very angry indeed. He didn’t want this baby. He was sixteen, for crying out loud! He didn’t even know how he could be pregnant! He wasn’t a girl and he wasn’t a werewolf. Stiles just didn’t understand how it could happen and why it happened. He didn’t want it. He wanted to get rid of it, but Dr. Deaton didn’t want to do it; he couldn’t do it, because he was more than five fucking weeks pregnant. Stupid vet. Stiles couldn’t stand it. He didn’t want this baby, he didn’t want to ruin his life while he was still so young. Yeah, Derek was awesome, sweet and everything he'd ever wished for, but a baby? No, he didn’t want that, not yet.  
  
“What’s wrong babe? You smell unhappy,” Derek asked while he walked into the room before wrapping his arms around him. The youngest leaned back against his chest and sighed. Yes, he knew Derek could smell things, but it was still weird to hear him say it.  
  
“I’m not unhappy,” Stiles answered softly.  
  
“Yes you are, even if I didn’t smell it, I could see it by the look on your face,” the wolf said, while Stiles shook off his arms. He didn’t like where this was going.  
  
“I just don’t want it, okay! I don’t want to be fucking pregnant! I don’t want to have a freaking baby while I’m sixteen! I don’t want to be all fat and ugly when I still have my best years to come! I don’t want this… _thing_ inside of me!” he yelled out loud. At the moment he really couldn’t care less who heard and who didn’t. He didn’t want it, really didn’t want it. Maybe he could make it disappear on his own. He didn’t need Dr. Deaton for that; falling down the stairs and accidentally getting rid of the thing in his stomach couldn’t be _thát hard_ , could it?  
  
“Well, if you really don’t want it, we could always give it away, couldn’t we?” Derek didn’t sound angry like Stiles was, but he didn’t sound too happy about it either.  
  
“But Derek…” He didn’t know if he liked that idea either.  
  
“We made this Stiles, we can’t just go on and kill it just because you don’t want it.” Stiles looked at him and watched with narrowed eyes while Derek walked around the room.  
  
“Just because we made this mistake doesn’t mean I want to spend the rest of my life making up for it!” Derek growled at that.  
  
“Don’t you even care, Stiles? That’s a part of you and me in there! It’s our baby! Ours! Part of our family.” Stiles shook his head.  
  
“It isn’t even a baby yet! It’s just a rice grain! And it isn’t even alive yet! We could get rid of it! We could move on and concentrate on just the two of us. Don’t you like that more Derek? Just you and me?” Derek sat down in front of Stiles and took his hand in his.  
  
“Please Stiles, let’s keep it. Just think about it, okay? I promise I’ll help you as much as possible.” Derek looked at him with puppy eyes, eyes that Stiles couldn’t resist.  
  
“But Derek, it doesn’t have a…” He was interrupted by Derek, who ‘sst’ him.  
  
“What, why are you shushing me?” Stiles was feeling angry again. Why was that jackass trying to shut him up?  
  
“Quiet, I thought I heard something.” Stiles listened, but couldn’t hear anything.  
  
“I don’t hear anything,” Stiles said, while Derek pressed his ear against Stiles' stomach. The wolf smiled brightly.  
  
“I can hear a heartbeat.” Stiles shook his head. What was he talking about? Stiles wasn’t that far along! He was only… what? Two months pregnant now?  
  
“So what’s all the yelling about?” Stiles’ dad walked into the room.  
  
“Stiles is pregnant,” Derek said, still with his ear pressed against Stiles' stomach.  
  
“Oh dear God.” The sheriff sat down on his son's bed and stared at him with his eyes wide open.  
  
“Aren’t you mad at me? Aren’t you going to laugh at me and tell me it isn’t April's fools yet?” Stiles couldn’t believe it. It was like his dad was okay with it.  
  
“No Stiles, I knew you could get pregnant, but I didn’t think that you guys would be doing it already. I mean it’s so soon… I should have warned you.” Stiles looked at him with his mouth wide open. His dad had known he could get pregnant and didn’t even bother to tell him that?!  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me? How long do you know this?!” Derek kissed him softly on his forehead like he was telling him to calm down.  
  
“Your mother and I knew since you were born. You have a womb and ovaries. But we thought that you couldn’t get pregnant because you have a dick and…” Stiles interrupted.  
  
“Thanks for telling me, I guess.” Yes, he'd always had a few cramps in his stomach, just like a girl when on her period, and a weird desire for chocolate and he was a little more emotional during some times of the month, but he had never lost blood or something like that. He had never thought that was the reason why he wanted to watch The Notebook with Lydia and cry every fucking time…  
  
“So when are you guys telling the Hale’s?” the Sheriff asked after a little while. Stiles looked at Derek and sighed.  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t even know if I want to keep it.” Stiles’ dad looked at him.  
  
“You remind me so much of your mother…” He whispered before standing up and walking out of Stiles’ room, leaving the two boys alone, a little confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Stiles mom didn't want a baby either.
> 
>  


	3. Adoption or keeping it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hale pack knows now that Stiles is 'in position'.

 

 

Stiles was really getting tired of this. He was almost three months pregnant now (twelve weeks if you wanted to be precise) and he still didn’t want the baby. He was getting annoyed by it because now he was really throwing up every freaking morning and feeling nauseous all day long and he wasn’t enjoying it very much. Ugh, he wanted to strangle someone today.  
  
It almost like Mr. Harris could smell that Stiles was having a bad day and was not really paying attention.  
  
“Mr. Stilinski! Do you know where we are?” The teen looked up, bored out of his mind.  
  
“Beacon Hills High, sir,” he answered and Isaac poked him softly in his ribs, like he was saying that he should not have said that. Since everyone of Derek’s and Stiles’ family knew that he was ‘in position’, or like Erica had yelled so happily, ‘with a bun in the oven’, they had made sure he never went to classes alone; that’s why Isaac took classes with Stiles. But Stiles knew he didn’t only do it because of him; he did it also for Danny, Isaac’s mate. They were dating, but Stiles didn’t really trust Danny that much. He was nice and everything, but he had such a big mouth sometimes, maybe even bigger than Stiles (and that said something). But Stiles was happy that Isaac was happy, because really, when he was sad, he was just like a bitch on her period and when a werewolf was on her period, she really wasn’t nice. (Stiles found that one out the hard way; he just asked Erica if she could give him some of her chocolate and before he even knew it, he had a chocolate bar print on his forehead).  
  
“Obviously Mr. Stilinski was daydreaming again! Detention, mister.” Stiles sighed an rolled his eyes. Really, again? This was getting boring. School had started a month ago and Stiles already had detention almost every day. But Derek would probably freak out if he heard that he had detention, again, because they were supposed to go to dr. Deaton, for Stiles' monthly checkup, to see if the ‘baby’ was all right. To Stiles it was still nothing more than a stupid rice ball, that made him sick every morning.  
  
  
  
  
“Oh come on, Stiles! Don’t tell me you got detention, again…” Derek sighed when Stiles nodded a little. He was still not feeling well.  
  
“Please don’t be mad at me Derek, I couldn’t help it! You know Harris!” Derek nodded before allowing Stiles to rest a little against him while he was eating something.  
  
“I’m not mad, I had that guy till least year, do you really think I don’t know what kind of pain in the ass that guy can be?” Stiles kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
“I didn’t mean to upset you,” the pregnant boy whispered.  
  
“I’m not upset,” Derek mumbled back softly while Jackson, Lydia, Danny and Isaac walked towards them.  
  
“Oh God, please tell me again why they’re sitting with us again?” Stiles didn’t like it. He didn’t like Jackson very much and he had the feeling the feeling was mutual.  
  
“Because Isaac is family, he’s pack and Danny is his mate.” Stiles nodded. Yeah, that part he got, but why Jackson and Lydia?  
  
“Yeah, I get that but why Jackson and Lydia too?” he asked softly before they arrived at the table.  
  
“Danny is Jackson's best friend and he’s our team mate.” Stiles sighed, realising he couldn’t protest against that so he crawled a little closer to Derek and rested his head on Derek’s chest.  
  
“What’s the matter Stilinski, hiding from us?” Jackson spotted. Stiles’ head was aching. He tiredly closed his eyes and felt how Derek lay his hand against his forehead.  
  
“Shut up, Jackson! What’s wrong Derek? He doesn’t look so good.” Isaac sounded worried.  
  
“I don’t know. Stiles, is everything all right? You’re burning up,” Derek asked softly while a wave of coldness washed over him while it felt like he had just been shot in his back; it started to hurt, like he was bleeding on the inside...  
  
“It’s cold, Derek,” Stiles mumbled softly, but the wolf heard him.  
  
“We’re going, right now.” Derek scooped him up and stood up, before carrying him bridal style towards his Camaro. Stiles really didn’t care; he wasn’t feeling so well and he would rather see his rice ball than have another day of detention with Mr. Harris.  
  
  
  
Derek literally ran into the vet’s practice before he lay Stiles down on the examination table.  
  
“What’s wrong?” the vet asked.  
  
“He was burning up and I sort of panicked,” Derek said honestly.  
  
“I see. Stiles, are you feeling weird?” The teen nodded while pain shot through him like a freaking bullet.  
  
“Does it hurt like a shotwound?” Derek looked at the man with wide eyes. Stiles nodded, yes, it hurt a lot.  
  
“I think I know what’s wrong, but I’ll make an echo to be sure.” Stiles looked at Derek and saw how the wolf took his hand in his, intertwined their fingers, it calmed him down, and the pain was almost gone now.  
  
“It can feel a little bit cold,” Dr. Deaton said, before he lifted Stiles' shirt a little and spread a very cold, sticky gel on his stomach. He took something Stiles didn’t recognized and pushed softly against the gel.  
  
A little baby form was the first thing Stiles could see on the little screen. He swallowed when he saw that. He hadn't known _hís baby_ looked like that. It was kind of cute…  
  
“Hmm…” Suddenly the room was filled with a strong heartbeat, Stiles could feel how the tears were welling up in his eyes, because his baby was really alive, it already had a heartbeat (that he could hear), and his little ball of rice looked so sweet and cute and… Stiles wanted to keep it. How could he ever think of letting it go?  
  
“Derek?” Stiles was really crying now, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the little screen.  
  
“Yes, babe?” The boy swallowed again.  
  
“Could we please keep it? I don’t want to give it up for adoption, I want to keep it.” Derek looked up from the little screen and looked at Stiles.  
  
“Of course we can,” he said before kissing him softly on his forehead.  
  
“Ahum…I hate to interrupt, but I think I know why Stiles suddenly wasn’t feeling well.” Both mates looked up.  
  
“The reason why Stiles isn’t feeling well is because the baby is part wolf.” Derek looked at Stiles and back at the vet again.  
  
“Just like me?” The vet nodded.  
  
“Just like you.” Stiles smiled and hugged Derek.  
  
“I’ll give you something for the pain.” Stiles nodded again before he wiped the gel of his stomach.


	4. Marry me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is four months pregnant.

 

Stiles was four months pregnant now and he was really enjoying it now, because he wasn’t throwing up anymore and the nauseousness every day was almost gone. He was really starting to like it now, and it showed, literally. He was glowing and smiling a lot more than the he had over the last three months. But that wasn’t the only thing that he was showing, he was beginning to have a little pregnant belly too. It wasn’t a big problem, because Stiles could still hide it under his clothes, but Derek loved it. Every time they were alone the wolf was touching his stomach, holding Stiles and kissing him. Stiles didn’t mind, because really, secretly he loved all the attention Derek was giving him.

Except for the fact that Stiles was riding an emotional rollercoaster right now and he wasn’t riding alone. You see, when a pack is really close, the females all get their periods together and _that_ was what was happening right then: Stiles was pregnant and one big bundle of emotions, Erica was on her period and had mood swings just like Stiles and the same goes for Laura. One moment she was all sweet and caring, the next they were fighting about who could go shopping with Stiles. It turned out that Brian, Derek’s oldest nephew, was also riding with them, because he was just like Stiles a carrier and was also getting his periods (without the blood), and Tyler was one too (which made Dylan feel left out because he couldn’t really help his twin brother and it was hard for him to understand). And last but not least, Isaac was on the mood swing train too, because his so called mate had dumped him ‘because Chris wasn’t going to prison forever’. So basically, Stiles was picking up all kinds of emotions because of this, because it all fell together.

Right now Stiles was pissed off. It was already dark outside, he had to walk all the way from school to Derek’s house, because really, that jackass was nowhere to be seen and he was tired and drilled by Harris… Really, why was the guy always giving Stiles detention? Stupid old man…

When Stiles stood by the front door he saw a red ribbon. It was tied to the doorknob, so Stiles gently pushed the door open and walked into the house. The red ribbon was filled with notes; curious as Stiles was, he took one of the notes and read it.

“ _I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you._ ” The whole ribbon was filled with messages like that and pictures of Derek and Stiles. The ribbon stopped at the door to the living room. There was only one note left.

It said: “ _You’re the red wire in my life_.” When Stiles looked up he saw that Derek was sitting on one knee in front of him. His mouth dropped open when Derek took his hand in his.

“Stiles, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Tears welled up in his eyes while Derek looked at him, hopeful.

“Derek… I… No. I’m sorry, I don’t want to marry you.” Derek immediately dropped his hand, like it was something that came just out of the oven and was way too hot for him to handle.

The wolf didn’t look happy. “Why are you here with me, then?” He looked like he wanted to growl and bite him or something.

“Don’t you dare growl at me in front of our baby!” Stiles wrapped his arms protectively around his belly.

“Why shouldn’t I? I have every reason to be growling at you, with or without our baby here.” He saw that Derek was having a hard time trying to stay human.

“Because he or she can hear us and I don’t want our rice ball to hear us fighting. And I don’t want to marry you because...” The wolf interrupted.

“Because you don’t want me, I get that, you made that very clear just now.” The teenager sighed.

“Fine! If you think that, all right! I’ll go then. Call me when you have your sense back.” The boy walked out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him.


	5. Fights & kicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fights, first kicks and fluff.

 

 

Stiles was five months pregnant now and Derek still hadn’t called yet and Stiles was too stubborn to go to him first. Derek had knocked him up, he was the ‘man’ in this relationship, _he_ had to make the first move, not Stiles! That’s the way it went in movies anyway, and Derek had better not make it up _that_ way, because he wasn’t buying a weak bullshit ‘sorry’ excuse. Because if Derek was really sorry, he wouldn’t have left him in the dark for a whole month. At school he didn’t even bother to look at him and Stiles was starting to think that he was going to have to raise the baby on his own. To be honest, that felt like shit, because Stiles was scared; what if he did something wrong? Derek knew a lot more about babies than Stiles did… He sighed when Erica walked to him and hugged him.  
  
“Feeling any better now?” Erica still came and checked up on him, Isaac did the same, because after all, he was still carrying the child of their Alpha.  
  
“Yes, I’m doing just fine. I’ve got an appointment today to see the baby, maybe the doctor can tell me what it’s going to be.” Stiles knew Derek could hear him by the way he slowly looked up at Boyd, -Stiles knew Derek did that, even when he was sitting with his back towards him- and smiled a little at Erica.  
  
“Nawh, really?! That’s so cute!” Stiles smiled when he felt the baby kick against his stomach.  
  
“Stiles?” Erica looked worried when he placed his hand against his stomach. He was starting to show. He could barely keep it a secret now. That was why his dad had decided that he could stop going to school for a few months after this week.  
  
“It’s okay, my little rice ball just kicked me for the first time.” Erica smiled at the pet name.  
  
“Rice ball, you’re not really going to name him or her that, are you?” Stiles laughed.  
  
“No, of course not, but ‘the baby’ or ‘it’ sounds so wrong, so that’s why I call him or her my little rice ball,” Stiles explained himself.  
  
“Can I feel?” she asked. She really looked like a little kid on some sort of festival. Stiles saw how Derek looked at Erica with red eyes, like he wanted to forbid it, but Erica couldn’t see it, because she had her back turned to him.  
  
“Yes, of course you can!” he said enthusiastically. He took her hand and placed it on his stomach. The baby kicked again, but it didn’t seem like Erica had felt it.  
  
“Did you feel it?” he asked softly. She shook her head, a little disappointed.  
  
“I’m sorry, I thought because you’re... you know, so you would feel it earlier too.” Erica smiled at that.  
  
“Maybe hearing the heartbeat first is something for the daddy and feeling it kick for the first time something for the momma?” Stiles smiled at that.  
  
“Maybe you’re right. Hey, do you want to go to the doctor with me? Since Derek and I aren’t speaking any more I don’t have anyone to go with.” She looked at him.  
  
“Are you sure? Doesn’t your dad want to come?” Stiles sighed.  
  
“He wants to, but he can’t. It’s so busy at the station, he really can’t leave.” Stiles hated to say it, but really, his dad didn’t have the time for this and he really didn’t want to bother him. His birthday was tomorrow and his dad was staying with him then, because he did that every year.  
  
“Yeah I’ll come with you. Let’s go.” She grabbed his hand. Stiles smiled at her and walked with her to her car.  
  
“So, why didn’t you want to marry Derek?” Erica asked while she was driving to Dr. Deaton’s clinic.  
  
“He told you that? Damn it, there’s really nothing we can keep to ourselves, is there?!” Stiles was getting frustrated. Stupid Derek!  
  
“No, he didn’t need to. The whole house smelled like rejection. So tell me, why didn’t you want to do it?” Stiles looked at her.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t love him, it’s just that… I just got the feeling he was doing it because it was the right thing to do, the thing he had to do because I’m pregnant. Turns out I was right.” Erica cocked her eyebrow at that.  
  
“What do you mean?” Stiles sighed.  
  
“We haven’t talked in a month, Erica! A freaking month! If he really loved me, he would at least have called me to ask if I was okay. But he didn’t and I know I could’ve called too, but I was too angry with him, okay! And if he wants to be the man in this fucking relationship, he has to fucking man up!” Erica smiled at that.  
  
“I don’t think that he asked you because it’s the right thing to do, but because he really loves you and the reason why he didn’t contact you is because he’s hurt, because he thinks you rejected him, because you don’t love him enough.” She parked the car.  
  
“We’re a couple of idiots, aren’t we?” Erica smiled and hugged him.  
  
“Yes, you two are quite a pair. But I love you both,” she said, which made Stiles laugh.  
  
“Come on, let’s go in. I want to hear my baby too!” Erica nodded before walking into the clinic with Stiles.  
  
  
  
“So, do you want to know what it’s going to be?” Dr. Deaton asked while he was making an echo.  
  
“No, I want it to be a surprise.” The vet nodded.  
  
“Very well then, everything is fine. Have you decided yet how you want to have this baby?” Stiles nodded.  
  
“Yes, I want a C-section.” The doctor nodded.  
  
“Very well. I’ll see you next month, if something isn’t feeling right, you have to come straight away.” Stiles nodded.  
  
“Thanks doc.” The vet smiled a little while Stiles walked away with Erica.  
  
“Your little rice ball looked so cute! I really can’t believe it! It’s so small!” She beamed.  
  
“Yeah, I know, I can hardly believe it either.” Erica sighed.  
  
“I can’t wait to have one of my own.” Stiles smiled at her.  
  
“Maybe you should discuss it with Boyd?” She looked at him.  
  
“Maybe you’re right.” Stiles smiled at her.  
  
“I’m always right! Could you please drop me off at my place?” he asked her.  
  
“Yes, of course,” the wolf said, noticing that the boy looked tired.  
  
“Thanks Erica,” he whispered before getting in her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet when the next chapter will be up.


	6. Sean vs. Derek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is seeing someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this, just read the story (:

 

 

 

“Someone is here to see you!” Stiles’ dad yelled, while Stiles finished eating his black olives on cheesecake with pickles wrapped in cheese. He was six months now (27 weeks) and he was also starting to show more; his belly was bigger than last month and really, he didn’t like it. He was getting fat and he had to wear some of his dad's sweatpants, because his jeans were too tight. He was also starting to have really weird food cravings because of his pregnancy.  
  
“Coming!” he yelled back while he rubbed his stomach. The baby was kicking like he or she was planning on becoming a professional boxer. He slowly walked down the stairs and smiled when he saw a familiar face.  
  
“Sean?!” Stiles' slightly older neighbour smiled at him.  
  
“Stiles! Whoa, you’re big!” Sean, the nineteen year old, said while he hugged Stiles tightly. He still had brown, short cropped hair and big, hazelnut brown eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I know it’s…” Stiles couldn’t even finish that sentence. The front door flew open and Derek walked into the room, like it was normal to just go and walk into someone’s home like you owned it.  
  
“Stiles, who’s that?” Sean dropped his arms and stepped away from Stiles.  
  
“Hi Derek, how nice to see you, I missed you too.” The wolf made a face before he walked towards Stiles.  
  
“I asked you something.” He sounded angry.  
  
“And I’ve been ignored for the last two months. What do you think, Derek?! You don’t even look at me or speak to me and then you walk into _my_ home, like you freaking _own_ the place. And to make it look like we’re oh such a good pair, you come to me and the first thing you tell me in _two freaking months_ is ‘who is this guy, who’s holding you because I’ve not been able to’! Well, I got news for you, Derek, if you think you can drop me when things are getting too hard for you and then you think you can come and ‘pick me up’ again, you’re wrong, mister! I’m not a fucking chew toy you can play with whenever you feel like it! And really, if you can’t change your fucking attitude, you’re better off with someone who can stand it, someone who’s okay with being treated like shit.” Stiles was getting tired of waiting, but what did Derek think? That it was all right to walk over him like he would wait forever because he was having _hís_ child?  
  
“Stiles, I…” He just stopped at that and looked at him.  
  
“Maybe I should go…” Sean said, before waving a little at Stiles. He said something to the Sheriff and walked out of their home.  
  
“And by the way, that guy that just walked out, it’s my nineteen year old neighbour, who I see like everyone once in a while because he’s in the freaking army to protect our fucking asses!” Derek just wrapped his arms around Stiles and looked at him with wide eyes, because the last time Derek had held him like that, he wasn’t that fat and Stiles knew it, he knew what Derek was thinking. He was having another mood swing, because he wanted to cry and before he could even stop himself, he was already doing it.  
  
“Hush, it’s okay,” Derek whispered in his ear.  
  
“No it’s not, because I freaking miss you and you can’t even look at me, you don’t miss me and…” Derek kissed him, on his lips.  
  
“Of course I missed you, but I thought you didn’t love me anymore because you didn’t want to marry me and I didn’t look at you, because I knew when I did that, I would do this.” Stiles looked up at that.  
  
“Don’t you ever do that again! You dickhead!” Derek smiled and hugged him a little tighter.  
  
“Never again.” The baby started to kick.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, a little worried.  
  
“The baby started to kick again.” Derek looked down at Stiles stomach, like he wanted to ask him, but also not… Like he wasn’t sure.  
  
“Go ahead, you moron. You want to feel, don’t you?” Derek nodded while he placed his hand softly on Stiles' stomach. The pregnant teen took his hand and placed it where the baby was kicking him and looked at the wolf’s face. His whole face started to light up and he was getting the biggest smile on his face that Stiles had ever seen.  
  
“I can’t wait to see our baby,” Derek whispered softly.  
  
“Me neither,” Stiles said, before sitting down on the couch.  
  
“So, why didn’t you want to marry me? Please tell me, I won’t bring it up again after I know why.” Stiles sighed and looked up at the wolf.  
  
“I didn’t want it because you asked me because you had to, because I’m with child and all that classic movie stuff and I don’t want to marry you because you have the feeling you _have to_.” Derek looked at Stiles like he was getting what he was saying.  
  
“But I had planned this for a while, I asked everyone to go out of the house months ago, before we even knew you were pregnant,” the wolf said softly. “I didn’t want to marry you because I have to, but because I love you and I want everyone to know you’re taken.” Stiles smiled at that.  
  
“They can already see that by this.” He pointed to his belly.  
  
“They know you’re thicker than usual, they don’t know you’re pregnant. What did you tell people at school? Because you know, I haven’t seen you in a while at school."  
  
“Dad told them I’ve got Glandular fever, also know as 'The Kissing Disease'. So that means I’m too tired to go to school, which is basically true.” The wolf sat down while he listened.  
  
“Promise me you won’t ever leave me again?” Derek asked while he wrapped his arms around Stiles again.  
  
“Only if you promise me you won’t dump me like that again and I mean ever! Because if you do I'll take this baby with me and you won’t ever see us again.” Derek nodded.  
  
“I promise.” He wrapped his pinky around Stiles’ and kissed him softly on his forehead.  
  
“I promise too,” Stiles whispered softly while he closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Okay I admit it could have been more romantic and stuff, but yeah.
> 
> About the baby; what gender do you guys think it's going to be? ^^


	7. Special little Snowflake & Sour Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Big chapter filled with Fluff and teasing

 

“What do you think?” Stiles smiled when he saw Derek with a big, blue smudge of paint on his cheek. He was living with Derek now, which meant that the baby room would be in the Hale house as well.  
  
“I love blue on you.” Stiles smiled when he said that, because it looked so cute.  
  
“I love you in every color,” Derek said while he kissed him on his nose.  
  
“Hmm… so you can only see me in black and white now? Like a dog?” Stiles couldn’t help it, he had to make a doggy joke.  
  
“You know that dogs can see colors too, just differently.” Derek didn’t say anything else while Stiles lifted his seven months pregnant ass off their bed.  
  
“Hmm, so you basically confirmed that you are a dog.” Stiles smiled brightly at that.  
  
“No, I didn’t. I…” Stiles laughed and took Derek's hand.  
  
“Now let me see what you did.” Laura smiled when she saw Stiles.  
  
“I hope you like it, he’s been enthusiastic about this since the day you agreed to live here with the baby,” she said with a little smile on her face.  
  
“Really?” Stiles looked at Derek, who blushed a little.  
  
“Well, yeah. Let’s take a look at it, shall we?” Derek lead Stiles to a room.  
  
“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Stiles walked into the room with Derek and saw how beautiful it looked. The walls were all painted blue, because Stiles really liked that color and even if it was going to be a girl, blue would be nice. It wasn't like he or she would already know what color the room had.  
  
“It’s beautiful.” Derek smiled at him.  
  
“Do you really think so? I was thinking maybe we could do some Disney stuff on the walls or something like that.” Stiles laughed at that.  
  
“You know Disney? Really?” Derek rolled his eyes at that.  
  
“Of course I know Disney movies, I’m not _that_ old!” Stiles giggled, really giggled like a schoolgirl at that.  
  
“If you say so…” Stiles pushed the wolf playfully.  
  
“Very funny Stiles,” the Alpha said, laughing.  
  
“Yeah, I know I’m the best.” Derek shook his head and kissed him softly on his forehead.  
  
“You’re mine, special little snowflake.” Stiles looked up at that.  
  
“I’m not little.” Derek laughed at that.  
  
“Yes you are.” Stiles huffed and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
“I love you too, sour wolf.” Derek shook his head.  
  
“I’m not a sour wolf.” Stiles leaned against the doorframe.  
  
“Yes, you are.” Derek cocked his eyebrow at that.  
  
“No, I’m not.” Stiles liked to tease his sour wolf, and that was exactly what he was doing right now.  
  
“Yes, you are.” Derek didn’t like this game of Stiles so much, but he didn’t want him to think that he had won, so he just kept going.  
  
“I’m not.” Why wasn't Derek just telling him he was right? He was a sour wolf, everyone knew that! Yeah, okay, maybe not that much and maybe it was a little bit of his own fault but hey, no one was flawless.  
  
“You are.” Derek just looked at Stiles and smiled.  
  
“No, I’m not.” Okay, now the teen was getting tired of his Alpha sour wolf.  
  
“Yes you ar- You know what? We'll go and ask everyone what they think!” Derek cocked his eyebrow again.  
  
“Stiles…” The pregnant teen took his hand and walked out of the blue room.  
  
“Come on! This will be fun!” Derek sighed.  
  
“Okay… So who are we going to ask first?” Stiles looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
“Your aunt Rose and uncle Peter!” Before Derek could even come up with an argument, Stiles was already waggling - yes, really waggling, since he was 31 weeks pregnant now, he couldn’t walk properly anymore - towards their den.  
  
“Peter, Rose, are you guys in here? I want to ask you something.” Aunt Rose was the one who opened the door.  
  
“What do you want to ask, Stiles?” she asked sweetly, while she did her hazelnut brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
“Do you and uncle Peter think that Derek's a sour wolf? Don’t worry, you can be honest.” Derek shook his hand while he facepalmed himself. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that Stiles of all people was his mate, because really, sometimes he could be so thoughtless.  
  
“Well, he can be a little cranky sometimes.” The pregnant boy smiled at that.  
  
“You see! You’re such a sour wolf!” Peter came to the door and looked at the both of them.  
  
“He’s a good kid and he isn’t a sour wolf.” Derek laughed at that.  
  
“Ha! I’m not a sour wolf!” Stiles smiled.  
  
“We still have eleven more family members to ask!” the hormonal teen said. Derek sighed.  
  
“Let’s just go to the living room and ask them there, okay? I don’t want you to waggle around for nothing.” Stiles huffed at that.  
  
“You just don’t want to know that everyone agrees with me that you’re a sour wolf,” Stiles said before they walked (waggled) towards the living room.  
  
“Hey! Uncle Peter said I wasn’t that bad.” Stiles snorted at that.  
  
“Yeah, that's because he wants to stay on your good side.” The boy smiled while Derek wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“Come on, let’s sit down for a little while.” Stiles had to admit that sounded tempting.  
  
Almost everyone was in the living room, except for uncle Peter, Aunt Rose and Isaac.  
  
“Can you sit in that chair?” Derek asked softly, while he pointed to a seat.  
  
“Yes, for God's sake, Derek; I’m pregnant, not old!” The wolf pushed him gently into the chair.  
  
“You’re also human.” Stiles sighed.  
  
“I know that. But let’s ask them now!” Stiles said with a smile on his face while he clapped enthusiastically in his hands.  
  
“No Stiles, I mean it.” The kid looked up at him with his ‘I’m with child, give me whatever I need’ look.  
  
“Alright, everyone who thinks I’m a sour wolf, please raise your hand!” The wolf saw that almost every female in the room had their hands up in the air. Derek’s mom –Kali–, Laura, Brain, Tyler, Erica, Stiles and even little Lily was holding her little hand up (with the help from Laura ánd Erica).  
  
“Alright, that’s … one, two, …” The boy was really counting. “Seven plus aunt Rose, my dad and little rice ball, that makes ten! You’re such a sour wolf, Derek.” The wolf looked at him.  
  
“Really? You can’t count our little cub with your votes! I want a part of our cub’s vote too!” Stiles giggled.  
  
“You would still lose with rice ball’s vote on your side.” Derek stuck his tongue out.  
  
“No! I would have votes from uncle Peter, Jarrell, Dylan, Carter, Boyd, Isaac and our cub.” He fell silent.  
  
“Seven counts, with our little rice ball’s vote with it. Face it Derek, you’re a sour wolf.” Derek sighed dramatically and let himself fall on one of the free spots on the couch.  
  
“But you love it!” Derek whined a little.  
  
“Of course I do! You’re _mine_ , sour wolf.” Derek smiled brightly at that. "By the way, what makes you so sure that Isaac is going to vote for you, anyway?" Derek sighed loudly and closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you too little special snowflake of mine!" Derek said with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not little." Stiles pouted a little, while he watched the paint stain on Derek's cheek with the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are cute together aren't they? ^^


	8. Hale or Stilinski?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby names... ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek & Stiles are going to pick a name for their child, I have used a lot of names, please don't feel personal offended when your name is mentioned in this chapter. I don't hate the names in here, but it has to do with the persons I know personal and yeah I really have reasons to hate those persons (which make most of the names 'not one for my child, ever' kind of names). So please, don't feel offended I have no intentions to hurt anyone with this.

“Derek?” The wolf moaned softly in protest when someone gently pushed him.  
  
“What? I’m trying to sleep here!” Derek wasn’t an easy wolf to deal with in the mornings, especially when someone woke him up.  
  
“Come on Derek, wake up! I’m so horny and I need you too fill me up.” Stiles sounded desperate, really needy, and suddenly Derek was wide awake.  
  
“Stiles?” The wolf looked up at the pregnant teen.  
  
“I need you Derek, I need you so much! I want you to fuck me, so hard I can’t walk for a whole freaking week. Let them know what we’ve done, show them how much you own me! Fuck me, Derek!” The wolf was tempted by that, but then he thought of something.  
  
“But Stiles, wouldn’t it hurt the baby?” he asked softly, his voice still thick with sleep.  
  
“No, it won’t, now fuck me.” Stiles was losing his patience.  
  
“Stiles…” The wolf roared softly in his ear, which made him shiver.  
  
“Okay, if you don’t want to, I can always go and ask Brain and Tyler to fuck me. I’m pretty sure they would do it, because they are going to be in the same situation. I would help them out too if they were eight freaking months pregnant and their mates didn’t want to fuck them…” Okay, that was enough. Derek was kissing his mate on the mouth.  
  
“Don’t you dare! You’re mine!” Stiles smiled at that.  
  
“Oh really? Prove it!” The horny one smirked. Derek was roaring softly, not wanting to wake up everyone else in the household.  
  
“What if we wake someone up?” Derek asked softly while he pulled the boy close to him.  
  
“You’re the Alpha, you scare them away.” Stiles giggled while he said that. Derek said nothing, because the teen was right, he could just scare everyone away, but it wasn’t like he enjoyed doing that. Stiles pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Don’t you want to help me?” He blinked with his long girly eyelashes, which made Derek smile.  
  
“Of course I want to.” The wolf kissed his mate on his lips, hungrily. Stiles kissed him fiercely back, while Derek let his hand wander all over the younger’s body.  
  
Stiles moaned loudly when Derek’s hands were all over his body, slowly pushing his sweatpants of his hips.  
  
“You’re such a bitch.” Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around the wolf’s neck.  
  
“You like it, I know you do.” Derek smiled at him and kissed him lazily when he let his hands slip into his shorts. He wrapped his hand around Stiles’ hard-on and lazily started to stroke.  
  
“Yeah, I do.” Stiles moaned when Derek started to move faster with his hand.  
  
“I want you Derek, I want you inside me! Make me scream!” Derek stopped moving and pushed Stiles’ shorts off.  
  
“Are you sure?” The pregnant one nodded. The wolf smiled and kissed the boy again, enjoying the softness of his sweet lips. He let his finger slip inside the boy and felt how wet he already was.  
  
“Have you been preparing yourself?” The wolf asked while he was scissoring the boy with two of his fingers. Stiles moaned loudly when he did that.  
  
“Yes, oh come on Derek, I want you, I want you so much!” That was it for the wolf, he pushed his boxer shorts out and loomed over the heavy pregnant teen.  
  
“I love you so much.” Stiles cooed when Derek pushed his cock inside the boy, feeling already more relieved than he had been when he tried to take care of it himself.  
  
Derek knew that Stiles loved it when they had sex with each other, he knew the boy loved the way Derek’s penis fitted in him, like they were made for each other, but with Stiles pregnant now, he turned into a real sex monster.  
  
Stiles was moving against Derek, to the rhythm of his thrusts. His hands where roaming all over his body and he sucked on Derek's throat like a octopus, kissing and biting him, wich made the wolf moan in pleasure.  
  
Stiles came, moaning loudly like a porno star. Derek came right after Stiles made that noise, it turned him so on when his mate moaned like that.  
  
Derek watched while Stiles tiredly fell back to sleep, tired but satisfied. Smiling, the wolf wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and kissed him softly goodnight on his forehead, and let one of his hands rest on his mate’s stomach.  
  
  
“Come on now Stiles, you know we have to choose a name soon. You’re 35 weeks pregnant now, in five weeks the baby will be here. We can’t say ‘rice ball’ to it all it’s life, you know.” Stiles looked up at Derek with an emotionless expression. He was tired, Derek knew that, the baby took a lot of energy from the boy and he started to have pain in his back and feet.  
  
“Do you have suggestions?” the boy asked softly, moving a little closer to the werewolf.  
  
“Kimberly?” Stiles looked up at him when he said that.  
  
“No! I refuse to name my child after an attention seeking whore!” Derek sighed and rubbed over Stiles’ stomach.  
  
“Okay, what about Denise?” The boy shook his head.  
  
“No.” Derek thought about it. Why was it so hard to think of a good name for their child?  
  
“Why don’t you come up with some names?” Derek suggested.  
  
“Sophia?” Derek made an ugly face. He knew a Sophia and she was a real pain in the ass.  
  
“No, I won’t name our child Sophia, it’s an ugly name.” Stiles cocked his eyebrow.  
  
“What about Kim?” Derek shook his head.  
  
“No.” Stiles sighed again.  
  
“Why not?” Derek kissed him on his cheek.  
  
“There was a murderer a few years ago with that name, I refuse to name our child after a murder.” Stiles nodded, yeah okay, that was really not done indeed.  
  
“Priscilla?” Derek shook his head.  
  
“Angelique?” Stiles suggested.  
  
“Isn’t that the name of Lydia Martin’s older sister?” Stiles blushed.  
  
“Maybe.” Derek shook his head.  
  
“Isabella?” Stiles looked up hopefully.  
  
“I don’t really like it, what about Mireille?” Stiles shook his head.  
  
“That’s more like it, but I don’t really like it, what about Emily?” Derek smiled at him.  
  
“Yeah, I like that one.” Stiles kissed him on his lips.  
  
“I like that one to, but who said our little rice ball will be a girl?” The wolf knew Stiles had a point. They didn’t know if it was going to be a little girl or not.  
  
“What about Alex, Bentley, Delano, Jared, Jayden, Taylor or Thomas?” Derek had always loved those names, he'd always wanted to name someone in his family that.  
  
“Hmm, some of them are nice, but I don’t like Alex, Thomas or Taylor. We already have Tyler in the family, if we name our baby Taylor, it will only confuse them both.” Stiles had a point there.  
  
“So you like the other names?” Derek smiled when Stiles nodded.  
  
“Yeah, they are nice.” Stiles hugged him while he closed his eyes.

"But we could also name our rice ball, when it's a boy, Sterek Halinski!" Derek looked at Stiles like he had lost his mind.  
  
"Why Sterek? Is that even a name?" Stiles smiled while he rubbed his tummy.  
  
"It's our names mixt togehter 'St' from 'Stiles' and 'erek' from 'Derek'." Derek wanted to say something but Stiles was quicker.  
  
"Halinski is also from the both of us 'Hal' from 'Hale' and 'inski' from 'Stilinski!" Derek laughed at that because it sounded funny and really, they had a name? Like those boyband where fangirls also made 'bromance' names for?  
  
“Bentley Stilinski, Delano Stilinski, Jared Stilinski... Jayden Stilinski.” Stiles opened his eyes while Derek said that, trying to distract Stiles from his 'Sterek' idea. He really liked the sound of it, but naming their child after themselfs wasn't that a little bit to fluffy?  
  
“What are you doing?” The pregnant teen asked.  
  
“I’m testing which name sounds the best with your last name.” Stiles looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
“Why?” Derek took his mate’s hand in his.  
  
“Because I like your last name and you’re an only child. My cousins can give their children ‘Hale’ as last name. Laura did that too, but that was only because she and Jarrell don’t like his last name.” Stiles smiled at that.  
  
“Do you really like my last name?” Stiles wasn’t expecting this. He'd never liked his name so much, but he had never thought about changing it either.  
  
“Of course I do, I love everything about you.” And it was true, Derek really loved everything about him, his beautiful, big Bambi eyes, his sugar sweet lips, his long girly eyelashes. Derek really liked everything about Stiles, even his weird habit of eating with his mouth open. Derek loved it all, because all those little things made Stiles his own special little snowflake.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the names? (: Which name do you guys like the best? (:


	9. Beautiful Surprice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't feel disappointed when your favorite name isn't the 'one' Stiles & Derek want.

Stiles wasn’t feeling well, his stomach hurt and it felt like his head was going to explode. He was lying in bed, because he was very tired and almost everything hurt. Stiles was glad that he was only one week away from having this baby, because he was really tired of not being able to see his feet and to have to pee every damn minute. Well okay, maybe not every minute, but he had to pee a lot more than usual.  
  
Stiles was signing be he tried to get up, another thing he hated about being pregnant; not able to get up properly. He groaned when he stood up; his back was killing him and his stomach hurt a lot; like someone was trying to kill him from the inside. Slowly, he started to waggle towards the bathroom (another thing he hated about being pregnant; he had to waggle because he couldn’t walk properly anymore)…  
  
A scream left Stiles' mouth when he felt a wave of wetness wash down his legs. It was really messy and sticky and Stiles felt gross.  
  
“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Laura asked worriedly.  
  
“I think I just pissed myself or the baby is coming.” A sharp pain in his abdomen followed after that. “Yep, the baby is defensibly coming!” He yelled a little scared. The baby couldn’t come just yet! Stiles was only 39 weeks now and he was scared that something was going to be wrong with his baby when it came earlier. What if the baby wasn’t ready yet?  
  
“I’m coming in Stiles, you have to go to Deaton, right now!” She yelled behind the bathroom door before she walked in. Stiles cursed himself under his breath; today nobody but Laura was home. Derek had his finals, Erica, Boyd and Isaac had to go to classes. Brian, Tyler, Dylan and Carter were also at school. Kali was at her work, Peter and Rose were doing some more shopping for them because Stiles couldn’t leave the house in his condition and Jarrell was at dr. Deatons practice; also working. Which left Laura with Lily. It really didn’t calm him down; he knew Laura knew what she was doing, but the fact that no-one watched Lily made him feel nauseous.  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist. “Do you think that you can walk?” Stiles looked up at her.  
  
“I don’t know.” Laura looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
“I’ll carry you to the car and then I’ll call Deaton.” Before Stiles could say something Laura had him already cooped in her arms and carried him out of the house. She opened the car and let him sit in the front seat.  
  
“I’ll be right back, I'm just going to call Deaton and get Lily, okay?” Stiles couldn’t do anything but nod, because he was having to much pain to concentrate on something else.  
  
  
Everything went by a blurry after a little while. Stiles could vaguely hear Laura talking on the phone while she speeded towards the vet’s clinic. He could hear her say ‘Lily’ and ‘Erica’ a few times before the pain started to get worse.  
  
“Jarrell, come and help Stiles!” Laura said as soon as the car was parked, very close by the back of the clinic. Pretty soon Jarrell, Laura’s mate was by Stiles side and helped him out of the car and into the clinic within a few seconds (wolf-powers are awesome!).  
  
The pregnant teen was lifted on the examination table before he could even blink. Soon Dr. Deaton was in the room and looked between Stiles legs, which made the teen feel slightly uncomfortable, because really the only one who has been there was Derek. (and Scott, but Stiles didn’t want to think about that one) and absolutely not when he was giving birth to his baby with Derek.  
  
“Where is Derek?!” Stiles yelled when Dr Deaton looked at him with the look in his eyes that just tóld him things weren’t going like they wanted to.  
  
“He’s still got an hour to do his finals, Stiles, but he’ll come as soon as possible.” Erica burst into the room and took his hand.  
  
“Really?” Stiles needed to know that Derek was coming, he needed the promise before he broke down completely.  
  
“Yes, he wanted to leave, but his teacher, Harris, didn’t let him go.” Stiles bit in his bottom lip while anger boiled up inside him.  
  
“Stiles, you have to push the baby out. You’re already too far open down there.” Dr. Deaton said.  
  
“Can’t you do a C-section?” The teen was getting really scared now; he had to _push_ his baby out? Like a woman would do?  
  
“No, I’m sorry. You've got to push.” Stiles looked at how Erica only smiled a little and stroke his hand.  
  
“It’s okay, Stiles. I’ll stay here, if you want me to and I’ll get you through this.” Stiles smiled at her.  
  
“Yes, please, please, help me Erica!” He wanted to cry. He wanted his baby out, as soon as possible; it started to hurt móre every time he had a contraction.  
  
“It’s time, you can start to push Stiles.” Stiles looked at Erica who started to demonstrated what he should do.  
  
  
  
“I’m so going to kill Derek! _I’ll rip his fucking throat out with my teeth_!” The teen yelled when he pushed (which felt like the hundredth time).  
  
“I see the head!” Jarrell said, while Stiles grabbed Erica tighter by her hand, he pushed again and heard a bone crushing sound, for the tenth time.  
  
“Just get it out already!” Stiles was crying again. Really he didn’t get how woman could do this and after that wanted to go trough it agáin! This was hell on earth and it was all Derek’s fault!  
  
“It’s here Stiles! Well done! Erica, come over here, you can cut the umbilical cord.” The vet said. The werewolf smiled while she took something from the vet. Deaton smiled and hit Stiles’ baby softly on his ass. The baby started to scream really loud, which was a really good sign. Deaton wrapped the baby in towels and handled the baby finally to Stiles.  
  
“It’s a boy. Congratulations, you did and really good job.” Stiles smiled while he looked down on his baby boy. He was really the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, the pain already forgotten.  
  
“Oh my gosh, he’s so cute! What are you going to name him?” Erica asked while she looked at him.  
  
“Derek can chose his name.” Stiles answered softly. He was exhausted.  
  
“Please tell me, you called my dad.” Erica nodded.  
  
“Of course we did. Everyone in the family is called. They’ll come soon.” Stiles looked up at her.  
  
“I’m sorry I broke your hand that many times.” The wolf smiled.  
  
“It’s okay, even badman has his weak moments.” Stiles smiled and reached out for her.  
  
“Erica, would you like to be his godmother?” The girl nodded enthusiastic.  
  
“Really? Oh my god, yes! I want to!” Jarrell walked over to her.  
  
“Come on Erica, let’s leave the new parent alone for a moment. Stiles is really tired and he needs his rest.” The wolf whimpered but nodded.  
  
“Okay, but I’ll be back!” Jarrell rolled his eyes and walked after her but before Stiles could even close his eyes, the door flew open.  
  
“Oh god, I’m not too late, am I?” Derek run into the room and looked around.  
  
“Come here.” Stiles said and watched how Derek walked towards him. The wolf hugged him.  
  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t come, Harris wouldn’t let me go.” Stiles sighed happily while Derek wrapped an arm around him.  
  
“It’s okay, you’re here now.” The teen said before Derek kissed him in his fore head. “It’s a boy.” Derek smiled brightly.  
  
“Have you named him yet?” He asked while the baby took Derek’s finger in his tiny fist. It made Stiles melt. His baby was perfect.  
  
“No, I wanted you to choose the name, he’s your baby too.” Stiles saw the admire in Derek's eyes.  
  
“Jayden. Jayden Stilinski.” The little boy opened his eyes a little and looked up to his parents. He had the most beautiful eyes Stiles had ever seen; Derek’s eyes, with a little brown ring around the iris.  
  
“He’s beautiful Stiles. I can’t even believe he was in you.” Stiles looked up.  
  
“Yeah, you didn’t have to push three kilo out of your body!” Derek smiled and kissed him.  
  
“He looks just liked you.” Stiles smiled and kissed his boy softly on the top of his head.  
  
“I love you, little rice ball of mine. I’m sorry I ever thought of getting rid of you, I’ll love you to infinity and beyond.” And so a new part of the Stilinski/Hale family was born and things couldn’t get any better for the new family.  
  
**_The End._**

****

**_Jayden Lauren Eric Stilinski.  
_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lauren stands for Laura because she is also his godmother and Eric is from Erica because she helped Stiles so much (and broke her hand at least ten times). Thank you all for reading! ^^
> 
> P.s. I'm thinking about doing another story -to follow this one- but I'm not quite sure yet when this one is coming online because I'm still writing it and I'm also writing for 'Silence is a girl's loudest cry'.


End file.
